


good night (you worked hard today)

by jojibear



Series: Just Kiss 2017 [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibear/pseuds/jojibear
Summary: The hour's late and Hakyeon can't sleep, but even if they're separated by a sea and a thousand miles, Taekwoon's always available in their private chat.





	

The hour is late, so late that even the moon has gone to bed, but Hakyeon can’t sleep. There’s still a faint buzz of excitement tingling through his veins, and he can’t stop shifting around under his covers.

He thinks back over his day, of the delicious mango shaved ice he’d eaten after breakfast, and of the empty concert hall he’d looked out on during rehearsals; of the crowd he had imagined to be there that morning, and the sea of blue balloons that had been there when he opened them in the evening. He remembers the cheers of approval from the Taiwanese Starlights when he had delivered what he had tirelessly prepared for them, the carefully intoned Taiwanese phrases and the perfectly memorised Mandarin song lyrics.

He chuckles when he remembers how he had affectionately ribbed Joseph for being too faithful a translator, his frowns and pouts causing the crowds to roar with laughter.

The day had been a resounding success, he decides, a proud grin spreading across his face.

He rolls over onto his side and drags his phone off the bedside cabinet, where he’d set it down to charge. He unlocks it, opens up his group chat with the members, and—

He hesitates, fingers hovering over the keys, not sure where to begin. There’s so much to say, he thinks, even though he’d already said so much to the others already, earlier in the evening as he’d accompanied his parents around Taipei.

A message arrives then, the soft ping loud in the hush of the night. It’s from Taekwoon, in their private chat, a simple: _you’re not asleep yet?_

 _no_ , he replies. _too many things on my mind._

It takes a little while for Taekwoon to answer, so Hakyeon lies there, smiling fondly at an image that pops into his mind of his boyfriend, of the creased forehead and pursed lips as his boyfriend carefully put his words together.

 _you worked hard today, hakyeon-ah,_ is the message that arrives eventually. _i heard from the managers that they all loved your show very much._

They had, hadn’t they, Hakyeon finds himself thinking, and he’s just about to type that thought when Taekwoon follows up with: _we're really proud of you, my lifelong friend._

I’m very proud of you, Hakyeon reads between the lines, and his breath catches in his throat.

 _thank you,_ he answers, the words simple and plain because he’s not sure how else to answer, not when all he wants to do is curl into the other’s embrace and press kisses to every inch of skin he can reach but they’re separated by a sea and a thousand miles.

He’ll give a proper reply tomorrow, when he goes back to Seoul and their dormitory, where he can press himself and kisses to Taekwoon’s soft cheeks in gratitude and love.

For now, he’ll just laugh at the photo that Taekwoon sends of a curious Minyul pressing close to his uncle, tiny fingers clutching tightly onto the chain around the singer’s neck.

 _minyul sends his love,_ reads the accompanying caption. _sleep, hakyeon-ah. we have a lot of work tomorrow when you get back._

**Author's Note:**

> More prompt-fill for Just Kiss 2017, hurrah! I wonder which prompt it was... (the clue is in the title, lol)
> 
> This was 100% inspired by Hakyeon's solo fanmeeting in Taipei, which I had the really good fortune to attend earlier this month. (If you're wondering, his Taiwanese pronunciation was _very good_, especially considering there are something like 7 or 8 different tones in Taiwanese.)
> 
> May or may not be related to [under the soft morning light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10325318) (and by that, I totally mean that they're related).
> 
> Drop me a comment below, and let's see if I can turn out more cute, fluffy things for you guys...


End file.
